


Surprise

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [11]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Also tim, Alternate Universe, But also not, Don't Read This, Drabble, I also completely blame 23, Like this is an AU from Raptor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Owen had a surprise for Zach, Short, Silly, Sorta based on my Raptor series, THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN IN RAPTOR, This Is STUPID, Tim is a doctor, Worst thing I've ever writte, Written, pride month 2020, seriously, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "Those look real."
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This very well might be the stupidest thing I've ever written and I blame it on 23.
> 
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

The first time he noticed them, he dismissed them immediately. Because there was just no way. He gained some weight, in an odd place, because… well he didn't know why. Or how. But it wasn't possible so he ignored them. Because nope. They weren't really there and they weren't really what they looked like and he was completely imagining them. Although they felt real. And they looked real. And they moved like they were real.

"Maybe… some… biological response?" Tim said lamely, tilting his head to the side and staring at the offending appendages.

Owen glared at the doctor. "Biological response? What the fuck does that mean?"

Tim shrugged. "I have no clue. At all. But I tested your blood. You have an unusually high amount of estrogen in your body."

"Ya think?" Owen snapped. "I fucking have tits!"

Tim nodded slowly. "There are many reasons men grow breasts. Genetics, medical side effects, hormones… you're not… taking hormones, right?"

Owen glared at him again and bared his teeth. "I will bite you!"

Tim held up his hands. "I don't know what you want me to say."

Owen pulled off his shirt, exposing the pert and perky c-cup breasts. They bounced a bit as if to help emphasize. "I have boobs, Tim! They weren't there last week! I'm not on any medicine, they aren't side effects! They're just… there!"

"Very nice, too." Tim said with a straight face.

Owen narrowed his eyes again. "My face is up here."

Tim's gaze shot back up and he nodded his head. "Yes, yes. Uh…"

"You said something about a biological response." Owen prompted. "To what?"

Tim shrugged again. "I don't know. I don't understand anything about your body. It's all… weird. Hell, you turn into a dinosaur. Why not grow boobs?"

Owen rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt back on. "The two aren't related."

Tim shrugged yet again. "I don't know… you got that younger boyfriend."

Owen paused for a moment and his eyes widened. "Are you saying… I'm growing boobs… because of Zach?"

Tim shrugged yet again. "I'm not saying anything."

"So what… my raptor DNA is… turning me into a girl?" Owen spat out incredulously.

Tim wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Nah, not exactly. Your blood still has higher than normal levels of testosterone. And some other chemical I can't identify that mimics hormones. I'm calling it raptrorone. Raptor hormone. Or something like that."

Owen cocked an eyebrow at the doctor. He shook his head and breathed out. "Can you just remove them?"

Tim paused, seemingly thinking it over. But he nodded his head. "I think so… maybe. I mean… I'm not a people doctor. But then again, you aren't really human so…" He shrugged. "Give me some time, let me do some scans, try to figure out exactly what I'm doing. If you decide you still want them gone…"

"If?"

Tim smiled again.

They continued discussing Owen's new assets for nearly an hour. The discussion included x-rays, ultrasounds, measuring, and a few pictures. The latter Owen taunted Tim about for asking. And Tim taunted him for having them in the first place. And then Tim told him he needed a week. And promptly kicked Owen out of his office with threats of sharing the pictures. Which meant another week of hiding the growths from his mate. Who may have somehow been the cause. Which Owen didn't understand. Not that he understood any of this. Because it was all stupid and maybe some kind of weird dream or nightmare.

"I have boobs." Owen said bluntly as he pulled off his bulky vest. He straightened up and his boobs popped out even more, sticking out prominently. Owen had just said it the moment he walked inside the Bungalow. Zach was in the kitchen area, standing with his back to him. Zach already probably thought Owen was mad at him or something. They hadn't talked about it. They hadn't talked about much over the past week. Owen had been completely avoiding him.

Zach turned slowly, not sure at first that he'd heard Owen right. Because he couldn't think of a reason for the joke. But then he saw that Owen wasn't joking. Well he was clearly joking. But he'd gone through a lot of work for the joke. Because those looked… "Those look real." He said, his eyes on Owen's chest. Zach crossed his arms and tilted his head as he stepped closer.

Owen quickly pulled his shirt off and once again, the fucking things bounced. He sighed and held up his hands. "They're real and I've talked to Tim and he has some weird evolution theory and just as soon as he's comfortable enough with it, he'd gonna remove them." He spoke quickly and all in one breath.

Zach didn't react right away. Several seconds slipped by as he continued to stare. Then his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened and his stare morphed into a gawk. That lasted for a few minutes, causing Owen to flinch under the scrutiny. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Zach exhaled and nodded his head. "Okay. I… have a question." He said gravely. "Two, actually." He added.

"What?" Owen asked slowly.

Zach looked up, meeting his gaze. "Is this why you've been avoiding me all week?"

Owen nodded his head quickly. "Yeah."

"You're not mad and we're not in a fight." Zach framed it as a statement and not a question.

Owen shook his head. "No, not mad at all. I mean… not mad at you. Kinda mad at the whole situation because randomly growing boobs is weird."

Zach nodded his head. "It kinda is. But you're kinda weird anyways."

"Touché." Owen said, tilting his head. "What was the second question."

Zach's face twisted into a sly smile. "Can we play with them?"

**Author's Note:**

> So a few days ago, 23 started talking about these German officers who grew boobs while doing military drills or something. And I laughed and said I would write Owen growing boobs because it sounded funny. Once I started it... it just sounded stupid. XD But here you go!


End file.
